Largo's Experience
Bonus Points * 15 bonus points (base) * Backstory (complete) * List of people you know and places you have been (complete) * Detailed physical description (complete) * Drawn picture of character (complete) * Top five characters you imagine your character being like (complete) Flaws: * Known Anathema, 4 pts * Barbarian, 1 pt Spent: 1 - Pox: Large 3 - Six points of specialties 2 - Resources increased to 4 2 - Melee increased to 5 2 - Athletics increased to 5 2 - Resistance increased to 5 2 - Presence increased to 5 2 - Awareness increased to 5 1 - Ride increased to 4 4 - Extra Background Points Experience Points Bonus * Uploading Stats to Wiki * More Wiki-ing * Even More Wiki-ing - 2 * Making a full-size real-life scythe, seriously * Drawing up Serentatis * Drawing up Serentatis's stuff * Drawing up Howl of the Void * Drawing up Karal Lena/Ember * Drawing up Karal Lena's backstory * Drawing up Capo * Avatar for Largo * Avatars for supporting characters * Exalted Magic Cards - Phase 1 * Drawing Up Clockwork Baron - 2 Total: 16 Sessions *Session One - 4 *Session Two - 5 + 1 **Figuring out Castestone *Session Three - 6 + 1 **Good roleplaying with Leviathan *Session Four - 6 + 1 **Three Die Stunt *Session Five - 6 + 1 **Quote: "Can I try scaring it?" *Session Six - 6 + 3 **Quote: "You don't speak Pridetongue." **Three-Die Stunt (Windshield Wipers) **Three-Die Stunt (Kissing Midnight) *Session Seven - 6 + 1 **Quote: "It's horticulture time!" *Session Eight - 6 *Session Nine - 6 + 1 **Quote: "Four is a lot to Largo." *Session Ten - 6 + 3 **Quote: "What's your and Leviathan's ship, then?" "Luthe." **Getting the password, "Integumentary" **Getting drunk *Session Eleven - 6 *Session Twelve - 6 *Session Thirteen - 6 *Session Fourteen - 6 *Session Fifteen - 6 *Session Sixteen - 6 *Session Seventeen - 6 *Session Eighteen - 6 *Session Nineteen - 6 + 1 **Quote: "There aren't any Siderial Martial Arts here!" *Session Twenty Three - +1 **Quote: "...No, it's Riptide." *Session Twenty Four - 6 *Session Twenty Five - 6 *Session Twenty Six - 6 *Session Twenty Seven - 6 *Session Twenty-eight - 6 + 1 **Quote: "Maybe I should have used the tongs..." *Session Twenty-nine - 6 + 1 **Quote: "For effect, I'm foaming at the mouth..." *Session Thirty - 6 *Session Thirty-One - 6 + 1 **Quote: "I'm big. I don't fit. That's my stunt" *Session Thirty-Two - 6 *Session Thirty-Three - 6 *Session Thirty-Four - 6 *Session Thirty-Five - 6 *Session Thirty-Six - 6 *Session Thirty-Seven - 6 *Session Thirty-Eight - 4 + 1 **Quote: Something about us and stupid plans *Session Thirty-Nine - 6 *Session Forty - 6 *Session Forty-One - 6 Total: 235 + 16 = 251 Story Advancement *Completion of Story Arc (6): Red Sky at Morning *Completion of Story Arc (6): Fury of the Butterfly's Wings *Completion of Story Arc (6): Hell and High Water *Completion of Story Arc (8): Reflections *Completion of Story Arc (7): Cultivating the East **4 Free Willpower **4 Free Virtue Points **1 Free Charm *Plot Advancement (5): First Age Tomb *Birthday X 2 (Bonus Charm) *Christmas X 2 (Bonus Charm) *Training with Karn (1st MA + Infinite MA Mastery) Total: 38 + 7C + 4WP + 4V Grand Total: 289 Experience Points + 7C + 4WP + 4V Spent XP * 7 - MA raised from 0 to 3 * 2 - Lore raised from 1 to 2 * 16 - Essence raised to 3 * 8 - Increasing Strength Exercise learned * (Bonus) - 1st Athletics Excellency learned * 24 - Essence raised to 4 * 8 - Dex to 3 * 8 - War to 4 * 3 - Combo: Skull-shattering Blow * 8 - Dipping Swallow Defense learned * 8 - Bulwark Stance learned * 8 - Heavenly Guardian Defense learned * 3 - Integrity to 3 * 2 - Added HGD to Skull-shattering Blow * 8 - Call the Blade learned * 32 - Essence raised to 5 * (Bonus) - Fivefold Bulwark Stance learned * 2 - Added FFBS to JB Combo * 12 - Integrity to 5 * (Bonus) - Thunderbolt Attack Prana learned * 1 - Added to Skull-shattering Blow * 5 - MA to 4 * 8 - Tiger Warrior Training Technique learned * 8 - One Weapon, Two Blows learned * 8 - Peony Blossom Attack Learned * 8 - Iron Whirlwind Technique learned * 7 - MA to 5 * 12 - Dex to 4 * 8 - 3rd Integrity Excellency learned * 8 - Phoenix Renewal Tactic learned * (Bonus) - Lion's Roar Recovery learned * 8 - Golden Hide Attitude learned * 2 - GHA added to JB combo * 6 - Combo: Whirling Sandstorm Method * 3 - Compassion to 3 * 8 - Lion's Heart Meditation learned * 8 - Lion Pride Form learned * 2 - LPF added to JB Combo * (Bonus) - 1st MA Excellency learned * (Bonus) - Infinite MA Mastery learned * (Bonus) - Leonine Battle Charge learned * 8 - Melee Essence Flow learned * 4 - Thrown 1 and 2 * 8 - Unassailable Aegis of Dual Armament learned * (Bonus) - Ox-Body Technique #4 learned Total Spent: 289 Experience Points 0 Experience Points Remaining Largo's Plans * 2 to add it to JB combo * 8 for Radiant Solar Glory #1 * 8 for Radiant Solar Glory #2 * 8 for Invincible Fury of the Dawn * 8 to max out on Ox-Bodies * 15 for Thrown 3 - 5 * 12 for Charisma 4 * Continue Lion Pride Style Need 61 more XP until things start dying... more... Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion